eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5255 (31 March 2016)
Synopsis Linda sings ‘Baby Mine’ to Ollie, desperately looking for a reaction; she’s upset when he doesn’t laugh. Linda bolts out of the Vic, shouting at Mick to watch Ollie. In the Minute Mart, as Sharon informs Linda of Louise’s state, she clocks Linda’s strange mood and follows her out of the shop. Back at the Vic, Mick’s not happy that Linda’s disappeared on the day of Ollie’s health visitor appointment. Sharon and Linda head to an empty Beales’ restaurant and Linda unloads – she broke down when Ollie gave her no reaction when she sang ‘Baby Mine’ to him - he’s always laughed previously. Sharon comforts Linda as she continues to cry about how she didn’t listen to Mick when he clocked that Ollie’s been different since the fall. Lee’s not pleased when he walks in to find Mick watching television with Ollie; it’s as if he’s given up. Sharon reminds a downbeat Linda what a great mother she is, and that being scared is okay. At the Masood’s, Tamwar suggests to Nancy that they do something together, but the moment is interrupted by the arrival of Lee. Lee tells Nancy that she needs to come home – Linda’s gone AWOL and Mick’s given up; he needs her help for the health visitor’s arrival. As Nancy leaves, she sincerely thanks Tamwar for helping her and for keeping quiet about Kush. Whitney has called Elaine, who arrives ready for action. Elaine rallies the troops to get the place ready. Linda admits to Sharon that she can’t shake the feeling that she’s been robbed; she has no idea now what the future holds for Ollie. When Sharon suggests that she needs to get the professionals involved to find out what she’s facing, Linda is jolted back to reality and tears back to the Vic. The health visitor arrives and is greeted by the worried Carter clan all talking over each other with their concerns about Ollie. Linda’s upset when she returns to find that the health visitor has already left. Linda stands firm – they’ll get Ollie the medical help he needs; whatever it takes... Abi crosses Ben in the café, who is adamant that she shouldn’t be going to work – she needs to rest. Abi feels guilty when Ben brands her amazing. Abi informs Ben that Ritchie called – the police have stopped interviewing Phil. Ronnie and Ben watch on as Ritchie drops Phil back home. Phil overhears Ronnie and Ben discussing him. When Ben states that he’s booked Phil in to see a liver consultant and to an alcohol support group, Ronnie suggests that Phil can’t be trusted and brands him a liability. Ronnie firmly states that Phil will never be able to stop drinking – because he’s just like his father. When Phil hears this character comparison, he leaves. Ben goes to chase after Phil, but Ronnie is adamant that it’s too late. Ben cancels Phil’s appointment with the liver consultant. Phil heads to the Arches and finds a hidden bottle of whiskey. In Beales’, Sharon confides in Linda that she’s tired of even thinking about Phil. Sharon reminisces over how she felt when she and Phil fell in love; the Phil she knew is long gone and she misses him. Phil lies in the Arches in a sleeping bag and desperately empties out the three bottles of alcohol next that lie next to him. Sharon is summoned to the Arches by Phil and on her arrival, he claims to her that he’s stopped drinking; he’s not his father. Phil is adamant that he’ll sort himself out; Sharon’s disbelieving and it stings Phil when she states that she’d have stayed with Grant if she knew how disappointing her life with Phil would be. Later, it’s tense in te Mitchell’s kitchen when Phil arrives home – Sharon stalwartly helps him to his chair. Carmel shouts up to Kush’s window, asking him to speak to her – but to no avail; he ignores her. In the café, Denise shows Carmel her Easter card from JJ, making Carmel lament the absence of Arthur. Carmel hands Sonia a cuddly Easter chick and asks her to pass it on to Arthur. Denise is shocked when Hilary Taylor corners her and states that they’ve found Amelle - JJ’s birth mother. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes